


Lust

by WENYAN



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENYAN/pseuds/WENYAN





	Lust

01.  
王俊凯最近发现自己那方面的欲望越来越强了。可能是年纪到了，也可能是好不容易追到手的恋人太能撩。

虽说和易烊千玺抱也抱了，亲也亲了，有几次甚至热吻到自己的小帐篷直顶着对方的裤裆。但都被易烊千玺红着脸及时制止了。

美名其曰，王俊凯还未成年。

把气得王俊凯够呛。

可王俊凯一看到易烊千玺咬着唇，敛着珀色的眸子真真儿一副勉强极了的模样，又不忍心真来硬的。

大不了就是等呗，反正也就十几天。

02.  
王俊凯十八岁生日那天喝得有点多，易烊千玺处理完班里的事一听说王俊凯喝醉了就忙赶过去接他。

被易烊千玺架着的王俊凯趁着酒意，摸把这儿捏捏那儿，一路上吃够了易烊千玺的豆腐。易烊千玺也只想着赶快把人带回家醒酒而没大在意王俊凯愈发放肆的手。

好不容易架着比自己还高一点儿的王俊凯到了公寓门口，易烊千玺这才发现钥匙忘带了。

学校宿舍这个点也已经过了门禁时间。

好像……只能去开房了。

03.  
易烊千玺把醉得迷迷糊糊的王俊凯往酒店房间的大床上一扔还没来得及喘口气，又跑去洗手间拧了块湿毛巾想给王俊凯擦擦身子。

随着开关啪嗒的声响卫生间里的灯便熄了亮光。易烊千玺还未反应过来就被王俊凯从背后环住了腰肢，王俊凯还带着酒精气味儿的亲吻落在千玺的耳根和后颈。

“…小凯，你干嘛啊……”

“千玺，我今天十八了。”

王俊凯答非所问，易烊千玺只当他是喝多了，转过身来揉把王俊凯毛茸茸的脑袋安抚这个小醉鬼。

“是不是该让我当回大人了，易易。”

易烊千玺终于听出王俊凯意有所指，明明没喝酒脸上竟也烧得慌。

王俊凯权当易烊千玺没吭声就是默认了，吻上易烊千玺温软的唇瓣。四周没有别的声响，两人唇舌交融的水声在寂静的黑暗中便显得格外清晰。王俊凯的手肆无忌惮地解开怀中恋人的裤子，揉着人的臀肉。

易烊千玺还未出口的抱怨全被封死在绵长的吻里。他不得不承认王俊凯的吻技进步很快，从毫无技巧可言甚至还嗑破了唇的初吻到现在光一个吻便勾得易烊千玺欲罢不能。

易烊千玺的后穴经过一番挑逗和润滑已然洇湿一片。王俊凯进入的时候却还是差点被紧致的甬道绞得立马交代了出来。易烊千玺疼得闷哼几声，手指紧紧地攀着洗漱台的边缘。

“学长，你知道你里面有多舒服吗？比我自己用手弄舒服多了。”

“你闭嘴…不然我扣你综合素质分你信不信……”

王俊凯差点笑出声来，他的易易也太可爱了吧。

“扣分得有理由吧？因为我干了易易学长所以被扣分？到时候要这么填吗易易？”

王俊凯边说着边付诸实践，性器狠狠地碾开紧致的肠道又退出些许以便下一次更深地进入，饱涨的囊袋随着动作拍打在皮肉上发出啪啪的响声。

易烊千玺被一次比一次深地撞击干得说不出话来，只剩控制不住的喘息。

“学长还满意吗？我干你干得爽吗？”

王俊凯的荤话像是开了闸似的一句接一句刺激着易烊千玺的羞耻心。其实易烊千玺虽然大了王俊凯一级，可两人是同岁的，真要细讲千玺还比王俊凯小几个月。这时候“学长”这种正经的称呼就显得尤为色气。

“……嘁，你，你也就这点能耐…嗯。”

“学长还是下面这张嘴比较诚实，你看。”

王俊凯抬手开了浴室的灯，洗漱台前镜子里映出的两人欢爱的场面顿时清晰起来。易烊千玺只用稍一抬眸就可以看到自己被王俊凯操干的样子，因为羞赧而突然紧缩的后穴让王俊凯爽得头皮发麻。他红着脸想去摁下开关却被王俊凯束住了双手。

被缚住双手的易烊千玺不满得很，原想说几句狠话，真说出来却变了调，支离破碎的，倒像是在调情。在体内更加肆意妄为的龟头不断地撞着易烊千玺的敏感点，易烊千玺前面那根挺立的东西也已经吐出了大股淫液。

王俊凯加快了操干的速度，啪啪声的频次越来越快。一种难以言喻的快感从尾椎袭来进而占据了易烊千玺整个大脑，为了方便进入而大张的腿也不住痉挛起来。滚烫浊液倾射而出，尽数灌满易烊千玺炙热的甬道。王俊凯恋恋不舍地退出来，泛着水光的小穴一张一合地像在挽留王俊凯的那根家伙。易烊千玺累得闭着了眸子，王俊凯附身吻了口他的脸颊。

你便是我的全部欲望。


End file.
